Gems of Evil
by White-Flag-Idiot
Summary: When four families whose symbols are gemstones are forced to pick partners for marriage what will happen?  Rated T   OOC, Angst, Charactor death, Romance, Yaoi


**A/N: **_Welcome beloved readers to my first Hetalia based fan fiction! Now this one is a bit different and features some original characters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the anime used in this work of fiction, it belongs to its respective creator._

**Warnings: ** Character death, magic use, Yaoi, Arranged Marriages and Angst. Human names are being used and I shall list them for you.

Feliciano:

Romano:

Ludwig: Germany

Elizabeta: Hungary

Arthur: England

Audrey: London, England

Natalia: Belarus

Ivan: Russia

Katyusha: Ukraine

Toris: Lithuania

Chapter 1:  **The arranging of the Gems**

A long time ago, in a world shaped by war there were several families; their symbols powerful and elegant gemstones.

The Emerald family was gifted with family affairs and littered with secrets, at the head of the family were the two heirs, one brother and one sister. Arthur and his young sister Audrey ruled proudly over their home practicing their magic in secret.

The Sapphire family was gifted with the art of war and lived a strict, organized life. The family labored hard for what they had and proudly displayed their homes. Ludwig himself was the lone heir to the family who kept a firm grip on reality.

The Amber family was elegant and had beautiful art decorating their homes. The family was divided by two brothers, Romano and Feliciano both of whom wanted to pull the family apart. Romano had no desire to marry though he had been offered marriage by many. Feliciano wanted to be married hurriedly, he had to wait though.

The family Pearl was gifted with their cruelness and coldness. Not all of the family was like this though they ruled with three heirs; Ivan, Natalia, and Katyusha who was the oldest of the family. Ivan's marriage had been announced in advance and to his great displeasure it was to his young sister. Katyusha's marriage would wait.

Together these four families separated the world, severing ties that had around since the formation of the planet. Times were changing and as the hands on the clock spun so did the world.

"Feliciano, you have to choose from these stones." Elizabeta said holding out a box of gems, the boy peered inside, chocolate eyes scanning over the gems of green, blue, and white. His lips pursed in though, curl bouncing in his hair as he reached picking up a sapphire gem and holding it to his brooch, the large amber stone shining beautifully with the reflection of blue.

"Ve, this one! This is the stone of the person I will marry!" he yelled happily as Elizabeta nodded and went to prepare a letter for the heir of sapphire to come and visit.

Meanwhile in the Pearl family Katyusha's time had come to choose a stone as well. Toris stood still as stone shaking slightly as the woman thumbed over each stone holding one up finally.

"This one is pretty, though I don't want to leave the family….Ivan and Natalia will be alone if I do…" she sighed looking down, silent tears coming to his eyes as Toris patted her gently.

"Katyusha, your brother and sister want you to be happy. I'm sure the person you chose will be perfect for you." He said smiling, his heart was sat on Natalia but upon seeing she and Ivan reach for the pearl in the gem box at the same time he knew fate was against him.

"Brother! You're not seriously marrying that-that-that RUBY BOY are you?" came the sudden yell from a young brunette girl with emerald green eyes. Arthur turned to the child running a hand through his hair and smiling down at her. Sometimes he couldn't believe those eyes used to be of sapphire...Until the green dye was injected into them, now they were perfect. Perfect like his family before the heir of the Sapphire family attacked. Since then he couldn't look at his sister who declared she would never marry after he ignored her. He had to do something so he did; he fixed her so he could face the fourteen year old in front of him now.

"I know you don't like him but he can help us rebuild the family. I'm doing what is right for the rest of us." He calmly said patting her head as he went to send off the letter. In the next few days the families would be receiving their letters and the chosen pairs would meet.


End file.
